


I Only Exist to Fall

by b_dubinsky



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: A REQUEST OML MY SECOND ONE, M/M, Oooo, anyway, bdub is the devil, but they love each other so oh well, but we all know dubi is the best devil out there, in this sense, no fr tho im free for requests if anyone wants one just hmu, ryan is a LITERAL angel, there are multiple devils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dubinsky/pseuds/b_dubinsky
Summary: He could sense it the minute he walked into the locker room the first time. It wasn't like he was trying to place something not quite right or like he was trying to find someone to replace the role of his Opposite that he had in Ottawa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocolatecandy56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/gifts).



> title from devilish by chase atlantic

He could sense it the minute he walked into the locker room the first time. It wasn't like he was trying to place something not quite right or like he was trying to find someone to replace the role of his Opposite that he had in Ottawa.

But it wasn't hard to sniff out that there was an Opposite here though, and soon, he found out who it was.

After spending a miraculous amount of time with Brandon Dubinsky, he could place easily that the Opposite was him and he wouldn't be surprised if Dubi knew about him too.

But they weren't going to speak about it.

Until they did.

It was the day before their scrimmage and they all went to this little golf type deal and had a fun time until Brandon pulled him aside. 

"I just want you to know, before we get any further into the playoffs that I know who you are. I don't have an issue with it. It's actually pretty cool, I've never had an Opposite."

The thing is, angels and devils were sent to the earth to finally make peace with each other. They were sent down or brought up from their respective homes on the terms that they end the War of Dimensions between the two. It was getting pretty difficult for each leader to keep up with all the fighting.

It isn't like it's hard to become friends with someone who is different from you. It isn't that difficult to associate with someone who has different views than you. 

Ryan was a perfect example of that. Any Opposite he met, he tried to befriend them. 

In the back of his mind, he knew it was all apart of the mission but he still wanted to please his leader.

"I've had one Opposite. I'm glad my second is you." Ryan smiled, delighted and he moved back to where he was sitting. 

In the days leading up to the day where they'd figure out who they'd play in the next round, Ryan found himself spending increasingly more time with Brandon. They went to the park and they got ice cream together. They went to the movies and fed each other popcorn. 

They were very human values, but Ryan couldn't lie; he felt human with Dubi.

And he told him that.

"It's like, when I'm with you, I can forget about the mission. I can forget about all the things we are actually here for. Because I found my purpose for really fighting and it's you." He admitted one night while they were watching a movie (illegally but Brandon was a devil) and sipping on some drinks.

"I feel very drawn towards you, as well. The mission is always at the forefront of my brain but around you, I can push it back for a little while. Let you take over."

"I wanna be with you but, like, is that allowed?" 

"Was it allowed for Romeo and Juliet to be together?"

"They died in the end, Brandon." Ryan scoffed.

"Of this I am aware, little angel. You don't have to worry about those things, though. I'm here to protect you." Brandon assured and that made everything better to Ryan. 

\--

They were set to play the Bruins and if Ryan said he didn't piss his pants a little bit, he would be lying.

"Everything is fine. They aren't like, be all, end all. We swept Tampa for fucks sake."

"You can't be so sure. It's the playoffs, who knows what can happen?" Ryan worried his bottom lip, thinking about how terribly wrong this could all go.

"I know that all we can do it try our very best and so what if we lose? We got farther than we have before and I think that's an accomplishment in and of itself."

"You're right. I'll stop stressing."

"Now come here and let me help you relax." Brandon smirked, pressing his lips to Ryan's nose, letting his fingers travel aptly down to his zipper.

\--

They were doing fine, great actually, until Brandon's leader came up from Hell.

"You are needed back down at home. I know it is undesirable in your situation right now, but you are desperately needed for the sake of the mission." 

"Ryan, you know that I have to do this right?"

"Yeah, I know." He said, sadly.

"I don't want to leave you, but I have to." His eyes watered, gathering at the dams of his eyes before they could crack it open and finally fall down his face.

Right around that time, Ryan's leader came down, saying virtually the same thing; that he was needed for the mission and that a new battle was commencing.

He knew he had brought it on himself, he had fallen for a devil and promtply been taken away from him because of the war raging between their two dimensions. He couldn't stop himself from loving Brandon, would never try, but he knew, deep down that he was an angel and that he needed to fight for his people.

"I love you, Brandon. Make sure we see each other again."

"I love you, too, Ryan."


	2. Give Me Reasons We Should Be Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan couldn't tell you how often he had thought about Brandon since they had been parted, but he can tell you that it wasn't a pleasant thing to think; that the love of your life could potentially be dead or die and you could do nothing about it. That scared Ryan to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from 'slow dancing in the dark' by joji

Ryan couldn't tell you how often he had thought about Brandon since they had been parted, but he can tell you that it wasn't a pleasant thing to think; that the love of your life could potentially be dead or die and you could do nothing about it. That scared Ryan to death.

  
Ryan was always used to following a code. An unknown code of honor that he maintained during his heavenly life and his earthly life.  
He felt like he was living between pages in the manual on how to be a fucking angel.

  
He didn't want to be one anymore.

  
Not if it came down to either being one and Brandon. He'd pick Brandon any day of the week.

  
Another thing Ryan couldn't tell you that had happened since he had been parted from Brandon was the amount of times he had been called out to battle.  
Right now, for example.

  
"Dzingel, front line."

  
"Yes sir."

  
He felt as if he was just floating on water, moving like liquid to the battlefield.

  
As he prepared for battle and manned his ground on the front line, he made sure his pure white wings and halo had shown up.

  
His halo, positioned about 7 inches off his head, gleamed in the dark gloom of the field and his pure white wings, which were about 5 inches longer than the length of his arms and grew from his shoulder blades, were right where they needed to be.

  
This was the part where it was ritual for him.

  
Before every fight, (since he had been with him) he thought back on the times they had spent together. The days that seemed to have a yellow-orange tint to them instead of a blue-gray hue. The nights where they would stay up and talk all night, pressed against each other, close enough to feel breaths and hear heartbeats. They both trusted the other with their lives and knew secrets about each other they'd never dare tell.

  
When he raised his head and looked along the line of demons they were tasked with today, his eyes caught on a familiar brown and intoxicating pair right in front of him.  
He had a little red tail coming from his back-end and, where Ryan had his halo, he had red horns coming out from tufts of caramel brown hair.

  
He was enchanting.

  
Ryan felt more in love with him than he ever had.

  
Suddenly, oh so suddenly, there were commands from either side being spouted out and Ryan couldn't move, caught up in the beauty of his love.

  
But Brandon wasn't moving either. The only thing was, he was on the ground now. Bleeding.

  
His wings carried him over as quick as they could and then dropped him safely on the ground next to Brandon.

  
"Cease fire! Everyone cease fire, please!" In these few fleeting moments, Ryan thought back to the 'I love you's they shared and, in the darkness of this moment, his star shined bright.

  
"I need a medic, please get me a medic." He signaled for a medic from his side when his commander came up next to him.

  
"That is a devil, Dzingel. Why would we assist him?"

  
"Because he is my boyfriend and I love him. I don't know what my life would be without him. Now, if you want devils and angels to be friends with each other so bad, then I suggest you get me the medic to help him." Ryan spoke through gritted teeth and, very hesitantly, his commander called for the medic.

  
He helped lift Brandon as quickly and comfortably walked him to the medical tent.

  
"I don't think we can have you in here while we're-"

  
"I'll be damned if you think I'm not gonna stay in here with my boyfriend."

  
So he stayed in there while they did his procedure and was playing in his hair when he woke up.

  
"Hey, baby." Ryan muttered quietly, cognizant of his undoubted headache.

"Hi, babe."

Ryan continued scratching at his head.

"Yo, listen, I'm done witht the fucking mission. The devils and angels bullshit? I'm over it. As long as I have you, that's all I need."

"I love you, Ry." Brandon smiled brightly, trying to move toward Ryan.

"I love you, too, but you need to be careful." They laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im always available on tumblr @b-dubinsky and Instagram @nhldubinsky and @duhhitsreilly and my snapchat is joshklingy

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to request anything, im available on tumblr, @b-dubinsky, Instagram @nhldubinsky and @duhhitsreilly  
> this was my first au type deal and I really hope that this is what the person actually asked for  
> also sorry it took me so long I had my act today and it scared the shit out of me so yeah, here we go


End file.
